1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring instruments used in evaluating the performance of water sprinklers. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved measuring cup device for use in evaluating sprinkler performance.
2. Background of the Invention
Devices for measuring sprinkler performance are used to improve efficiency and to allow adjustment of the sprinkler rate or pattern to insure the proper amount of water is delivered to an area. Generally, these devices are placed in grid patterns over the area where sprinkler performance needs to be evaluated. In some cases, as many as fifty devices may be necessary to properly measure sprinkler performance.
The critical component involved in measuring sprinkler performance is the container or catchment device which captures water from the sprinkler. Typically, these devices consist of two components, a metal ring stand and a plastic cup. One disadvantage of the devices that are presently used is that in order to properly position and arrange these catchment devices, a field technician must first place the metal ring stand down in the ground and then place the plastic cup in the stand. Moreover, in order to retrieve the devices the reverse process is required. Given the large number of devices that must be placed in some areas, the placing and retrieving of these devices can be a time consuming and burdensome task.
Additionally, metal ring stands accidentally left behind have been know to damage mowers and other equipment. Moreover, most conventional measuring cups are calibrated in milliliters, not depth of water applied. Thus, complex calculations may be involved in properly determining sprinkler performance. In some cases calculators or portable computers are necessary to eliminate the chance of mathematical errors.
In accordance with an object of the present invention, a device is provided for evaluating sprinkler performance comprising a one-piece unit with a tri-pod leg construction which allows for easy placement and retrieval.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a measuring device that may be stacked so as to reduce space required for storage and transit.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a measuring device which enables measurement of depth of water applied by a sprinkler or sprinkler system.
The measuring device includes a measuring cup with measurement markings along at least one side and a closed bottom. A plurality of legs, formed integrally with the measuring cup, extend beyond the bottom end of the cup and support the device in an upright position in the ground. The legs include pointed end portions which allow the legs to be stuck into the ground to support the device.
In a preferred embodiment, the cup is tapered in shape and has a smaller end terminating at the closed bottom. Preferably, the cup has a first and second tapered potion. Advantageously, the first and second tapered portions are annular in cross section. In an advantageous implementation, the cup has measurement markings along both its sides, which preferably are in inches or centimeters. Preferably, the cup further includes a plurality of flanges which extend outward from the annular edge at equally spaced locations therearound, and the legs are formed integrally with the flanges.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a stackable measuring device is provided which includes a tapered vessel with an angled side wall. The angled side wall includes measurement markings therealong. The vessel has an open top, a plurality of flanges which extend outwardly from the top, and a closed bottom. A plurality of legs which are formed Integrally with the vessel extend downwardly from the flanges of the vessel beyond the bottom. The legs and vessel are shaped to allow the device to be stacked on a further device.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in, or are apparent from, the detailed description of preferred embodiments which follows.